inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 7
Apologizing Sorry Sorry I did not know the categories rules so that is why i made those mistakes thanks for pointing it out. Sincererly,Narutosager 17:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) NarutosagerNarutosager 17:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlight NiCe!! XD Unstubbing here i come!! Hahaha!! Oh the kogarashi manor thing was for probably to release one more spoiler bout the soccer members of inazuma japan before the final Endou's wife thingy. Yes yes im very conscious xD maybe too conscious O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It is now 198,000 over now (for the views) XD YAY~ Just 60,000 more views or so to go, and we'll see Endou-kun's wife :) Fingers crossed! Now to go unstub some stuff.. oh, did you see Episode 11 of GO? Gosh, it was so... ;( Tsurugi's brother!!! D: [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) EPISODE 11 HAHA! Okay... so it starts with Tenma running happily to the soccer club XD Later, the club goes for training, but then half of the club (excluding Kirino, Shindou, Taichi, Tenma, Nishizono) refuses to practice, though Hamano wants to practice, he goes off with the other half who seems to refuses, seemingly trying to get them to practice. Else where, Tsurugi shows his soft side, and visits his older brother in hospital who is shown to be bedridden to a wheelchair, and cannot move his legs. The cause of Tsurugi's older brother's condition was that when they were younger, Tsurugi tried to retrieve their soccer ball from a tree, but fell down. So, Tsurugi's older brother came to save him, but because of the hard impact, the older brother's legs were damaged badly. He was sent to hospital and turned out that his condition is almost permanent, and will stay for quite a long time. This is how (I think) Tsurugi is hostile towards soccer. After that, Tsurugi has a little chat with Fifth Sector and Ishido Shuuji. Sooner or later, Minamisawa Atushi quits the team, leaving the team with a one less team member for them to be able to play the match properly. So at the day of the NEXT match, Tsurugi enters in to play in Minamisawa's place, and like how Kidou first entered Raimon that time (same goes for Aphrodi) nearly everyone doesn't trust him at all. And Kurama is a bit angry at Tenma showing all his little tolerance towards Tenma in almost the whole episode. P.S: Tsurugi is wearing no. 10 XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ate pizza... Fideo Pizza-man... ppfft.. HAHAHAHA? XD Sorry, I just had to. It reminded me.... XD yep, it was epic. Now I have to wait another 1 whole week for the next one O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Math, huh? OOH!!!!!!! What's 0.12x - 1.3= 0.38?? (don't do this, cause this is something I have to do as homework right now so I'm chatting to u and doing my homework and I'd like to do this myself XD) Ooo... what's Veinte?? ? I know its 20. And I think its in Spanish XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) (I'm being really random here) Okay, bye!!! ~ good luck with the revising!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) reclamation Reclamation Heeeey, ban this Narutosager editor, he're spoilong the wiki, bringing poor quality images, and have no sense of space, leaving the site disorganized... Please, I ask on behalf of those who like the wikia. Thanks! Kudou Fuyuka Hi. I would ask you to change Ono Fuyuka's name to Kudou Fuyuka. She is Kudou Fuyuka from the time she was adopted by Kudou coach. I don't have the right to do it. Teikoku in GO The Teikoku team will actually show up in Inazuma Eleven GO, coached by Kidou Yuuto. Five members of the team have already been released. Here's the page for it. When Teikoku (GO) is to be included in this wiki, would there need to be a new page for it, or would the information for GO version be added to the original Teikoku page? Treite 05:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you should create a new page. That would be much better. Pokemon Hey u like Pokemon and u r the project head of the manga department really! wow u know i like pokemon too and i like reading the manga. we have so much in common. NathenSwift 10:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Fuyuka Thanks for editing. Endou Natsumi Could you please change her name to Endou Natsumi and restrict editing this page by unregistered users? I am already tired to edit her page every time after Gouenji/Natsumi fans. Solomon585858, 14:30 July, 19 (UTC) Wassup? What is up? Ha, ha, Endou-kun is now married to Natsumi-chan officially XD Now, they have ANOTHER spoiler for us, that will take 100,000 more views... =_= [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC)